dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
You can find these abbreviations on Accessories and Equipment. Damage Types * DMG: Refers to the amount of damage done to brave points by physical attacks or magical attacks, or both. ** Crash DMG (aka Wall Rush damage): BRV/HP (depending on the type of attack) Damage by crashing the enemy into the ceiling, wall or ground of the map. *** Crash BRV Damage: Increase/Decrease the additional damage done when an opponent hits a wall or floor because of a brave attack. Increases/Decreases from base value of 50%. (e.g. If you hit the opponent for 3000 BRV into a wall, they are dealt an additional 1500 BRV damage by default). *** Crash HP Damage: Increase/Decrease of additional damage done when an opponent hits a wall or floor because of an HP attack. Increases/Decreases from base value of 50%. (e.g. If you hit the opponent for 6000 HP damage into a wall, they are dealt an additional 3000 HP damage by default) ** Chase BRV Damage: Increases/Decreases the amount of damage done when successfully hitting the enemy during Chase with a brave attack. ** Physical Damage: Damage done by weapons in general. Additionally, some attacks, such as Gabranth EX-Mode Twister falls under this category even though the opponent does not make direct contact with his weapon. ** Magical Damage: Damage done by a magical attack, such as fire, lightning, ice, wind, energy, etc. ** Gimmick Damage: Damage done by the traps in the "true form" (advanced version) of a map. (e.g. Spikes in The Emperor's Throne Room) Other Effects EX Force, Core, and Mode Items. * EX Force Absorption Amount: Increases the amount of EX Gauge filled by gathering EX Force. * EX Core Absorption Amount: Increases the amount the EX Gauge filled by gathering EX Cores. * EX Force Absorption Range: Increases the range of absorption for EX Force, making it easier to gather EX Force (Given in meters) * EX Core Appearance Rate Increase: The time required for a new EX Core to appear on the map is decreased. * EX Mode Duration: Increase the duration of the character's EX-Mode. Miscellaneous * X Damage Reduction: Decreases the capacity of enemy attacks of type X. * BRV base value recovery: Every character has a base value for BRV determined by his level, stats and equipments. You can see the base value on the customization screen. Usually it is also the amount of BRV you start a fight with, although there are exclusions of this rule. When an enemy BRV attack lowers the current BRV below the base value, the player receives a BREAK, or the player loses his BRV by executing an HP Attack, the BRV recovers automatically up to the base value with increased speed when having equipment with this attribute. * Regeneration amount: The player's BRV recovery will speed up after using an HP attack or after being afflicted by BREAK.. * Map Action BRV+: Increases (by percentage) the amount of BRAVE gained after successfully afflicting BREAK on the opponent. * Counter Magic: The amount of damage done by reflecting magical damage done to the opponent. ** BRV+ on successful guard: Increases current BRV when a guard is successfully performed (GUARD will appear over the player's head). ** BRV+ on successful evasion:Increases current BRV when an attack is successfully dodged (DODGE will appear over the player's head). * Ex Cores appear closer to the character with higher luck! The strength of the Ex Core is indicated by how many wings it has : ** One Wing : Fills some of your EX Gauge. ** Two Wings : Fills a lot of your EX Gauge. ** Four Wings : Fills your EX Gauge completely. Category:Content